Mes plus belles années
by pifouyou76
Summary: Nami rentre au lycée Marijoa . Elle va se faire des amis complètement marteau et va connaître un nouveau sentiment : l'amour . Sa sera du Luffy x Nami mais je suis ouverte a toute les idées pour un ( ou des ) couple(s) secondaire vous pouvez me les proposés dans les reviews ! C'est ma première fic alors j'espère quelle vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour

Bip ... Bip ... Bip ...

J'ouvre les yeux lentement ; mon premier réflexe est de balancé ce foutu réveil à travers la pièce ; mon second de regarder l'heure ; mon troisième de me précipiter dans la rue après m'être rapidement habillé et attrapé mon sac de cour .

Autant vous dire que la reprise des cours après avoir été en boîte toute la nuit n'est jamais très agréable . A au fait je m'appelle Nami , j'ai 18 ans , je suis rousse , un corps de rêve et surtout hyper en retard pour mon premier jour qui plus est dans un lycée que je ne connais absolument pas .

En arrivant au lycée " Marijoa " je me dit : " Et merde " . En effet je me trouvais devant un bâtiment de la taille d'un château-fort et évidemment toute seule . Enfin pas exactement , il y avait un gars bizarre qui avait l'air un peu perdu .Je décide donc d'aller lui parler .

- Salut,t'es en retard toi aussi ?

Petite précision , mon interlocuteur était plutôt beau-gosse , il était grand , bronzé , bien charpenté avec trois boucles d'oreille à l'oreille droite . Les deux seul hic était 1- Il avait les cheveux vert  
2-Il avait trois sabre

- Hum ... ouais enfin j'attends des amis , tes nouvelles ?

- Oui moi c'est Nami et toi ?

- Roronoa Zorro

- HEY ZORRO !

La personne ou plutôt le jeune homme qui venait d'interrompre notre conversation était brun de taille moyenne avec tablette de chocolat apparente . Il portait un chemisier rouge ouvert , un bermuda bleu et un chapeau de paille ( NDA : je vous préviens tout de suite les chapeau de paille vont avoir un style vestimentaire totalement différent du manga plus loin dans ma fic . ) Il était accompagné d'un gars aux cheveux crépu avec un nez de la taille d'une règle de 30 cm .

- Hey ! Zorro j'ai faim t'a pas vu Sanji ? cria le garçon au chapeau de paille .

- Comme si je prêtais attention à sourcils en vrille répondit Zorro A au fait vous deux je vous présente Nami elle est nouvelle .

Sentant leurs regards braqués sur moi mes joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée .

- Heu ... salut .

- Salut ! Moi c'est Luffy et lui c'est Ussop ! me répondit Luffy

- Bonjour je suis le grand et l'unique capitaine Ussop , j'ai plus de ...

Pendant que les autres dégénérer partaient dans leur délire ( ou dormait pour le vert ) notre rouquine nationale se rappela une chose légèrement importante :

- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais on devrait pas aller voir nos classe ?

- Et merde si on loupe nos cours le vieux vas nous tuer ! hurla la petite bande ( sauf Nami qui ne comprenait pas vraiment qui était le " vieux " dont il parler ) .

quelque tant plus tard

J'étais en 1er 5 ( NDA : je connait rien au lycée alors si je me trompe vous avez pas intérêt a vous moquez ! ) avec les gars de tout alors . Notre liste de profs était a peu prés comme sa :  
prof principal : Trafalgar Law  
prof d'histoire-géographie : Nico Robin ( apparemment les dégénérer la connaissait )  
prof de S.V.T : Trafalgar Law  
prof de sport : Shanks Le roux( apparemment lui aussi connaissait la bande des 3 enfin des 4 si on ajoute le blond au sourcils des plus étranges qui aime les femmes qui se nomme Sanji ) .  
Quand au principal il s'appelle Sengoku et son adjoint Smoker et oui je ne me souvient plus du nom des autres prof .

Sinon Luffy ma inviter a manger chez lui . Quand je suis arriver chez lui j'ai eu la surprise de voir Nico Robin assise sur l'immense canapé rouge qui longée tout le mur qui était en fait un gigantesque aquarium . Sanji nous a préparé un repas succulent et nous avons ensuite regarder le film Gremlins ( le préférer de Luffy ) et je suis repartit chez moi vers 22 h 30 pour finalement m'endormir à minuit .

En fait je l'ai adoré ce premier jour .


	2. Zoro et le gymnase

Chapitre 2 = Zoro et le gymnase

Les 4-5 premières semaines ce sont passées normalement , Luffy n'a avalé que 11 plateaux repas à chaque repas et Zoro ne c'est perdu que 5 fois par jour . J'ai aussi fait la rencontre de deux membre du groupe : Chopper le nouvel infirmier trop mignon et Ace le frère de Luffy qui travail chez Dominos pizza en tant que livreur ( se qui fait qu'il n'est presque jamais là ) .

Ce soir Luffy nous a invité à dormir ; au programme film d'horreur et popcorn . Mais pour l'instant on devait aller en Français , notre vrai prof Mme Kalifa ayant était absente le premier mois sa aller être la première fois qu'on allait la voir et la bande d'abruti qui me servait d'amis était entrain de débattre sur le sujet :

Moi je dit que se sera un centaure !

Luffy arrête de dire n'importe quoi les centaures sa n'existe pas …

Ah ouais est elle ressemble a quoi d'après toi Zoro ? renchérit Ussop.

Bas à un travelot

Si ses pour dire des conneries comme sa tu peut te la fermer tête de cactus !

Ta dit quoi love-baka-cook !

J'ai dit de te la fermer Marimo !

Si sa se tombe elle ressemblera à un …. ROBOT ! hurlèrent Ussop et Luffy des étoiles dans les yeux .

BOUM

Non mes vous vous entendez parler , on dirait des gamins de 2 ans !

Dchéfoler chafi ( traduction : Désoler Nami ) gémir Ussop et Luffy .

Arriver en cour on vit a notre plus grand malheur qu'un plan de classe avait été fait à l'avance .

Moi , j'étais à côté d'une certaine Kaya qui avait l'air plutôt sympa . Luffy était à côté de Boa Hanckok , Zoro de Sanji ( ce qui ne les réjouit pas forcément ) , Ussop était derrière moi et était à côté de Tashigi . Devant moi il y avait Trafalgar Law et Perona .

Mais étant donné qu'on était tous au fond à gauche de le salle on s'en était pas mal tiré . Quand à la prof elle était tous à fait normale , à la grande déception de nos fanatique de robotique , bien qu'un peut facile à manipuler ( Boa et sa clique expérimenter déjà ) .

Après une heure à parler du programme de cette année le Saint-Graal ( la sonnerie ) se mit en marche .

Commença alors un véritable marathon , c'était l'heure de manger et Luffy c'était particulièrement préparé : on mangeait du gigot ce midi . Toute la bande se précipita à sa suite pour essayer de le rattraper , on balança vite fait nos dans les casiers et nous nous mettons à piquer un sprint .

Manger !

Luffy attend nous !

Laisse tomber Nami-swan il ne nous écoutera … mais si tu veut je peut te porter pour que tu ne te fatigue pas trop ! dit Sanji en mode love-baka-cook .

Espèce de cinglé …

Quoi t'as un problème marimo ?!

Ouais et c'est toi sourcil en vrille !

BOUM

Arrêter vos conneries et courrez vous deux ou on ne le rattrapera jamais !

Brrr elle fait peur quand elle est comme sa murmura Ussop pour que la furie ne l'entende pas , ce qui ne marcha absolument pas .

Sa y est les gars la cantine ! dit Nami à bout de souffle .

Mina ! Venez y aura bientôt plus de dessert !

Luffy ... BOUM ! ... Attend nous crétin ! hurla la rouquine .

Euh ... dite ou est Zoro ? demanda innocemment Luffy ( enfin ce qu'il en reste ) .

Ne me dite pas que ... dit Ussop d'un air blasé

Si cette abruti de tronche de cactus ces ENCORE perdu ... répondit Sanji

Oh non ... dirent-ils désespérer .

Bon bas tant pis il nous rejoindra allez TOUS A LA BOUFFE ! ( NDA : j'ai vraiment besoin de préciser qui a dit ça ? )

OUAIS !

POV Zoro :

- Non mais je suis ou là ?

Zoro tous en jurant que les autres n'arrêtai pas de se perdre , se rendait compte qu'en fait il avait atterri en plein milieu du gymnase pendant un match de basket qui plus est .

Zoro ...tu t'es encore perdu c'est sa ? ( prof de sport qui parle )

Ouais bas ces bon pas la peine dans rajouter , je me suis pas perdu j'ai dévié de ma trajectoire à cause du vent .

Enfin bref , Hugo ramène Zoro là ou il devait aller .

Oui monsieur bon tu viens Zoro , tu sais j'en ai marre de toujours devoir te ramené …

Ouais , ouais ..._pff la honte quand même de se faire guider par un gosse _( NDA : du même âge que lui mais bon …. c'est Zoro ) .

POV le reste de la bande

Luffy arrête j'ai presque plus rien a mangé ! se plaignit Ussop.

Bra pffa cra fepfander cru pfrabf Pussop !

Heu … je sais pas s'y ses possible de comprendre ce que tu viens de dire …

T'inquiète pas Nami avec l'habitude tu finit par comprendre .

Et il a dit quoi ?

Il a dit -bas t'as cas reprendre du rab Ussop - fit Ussop en imitant Luffy .

BOUM ! Luffy arrête de voler dans mon assiette ! s'énerva la rousse .

Ha!ha!ha! Trop forte ton imitation de Luffy ,Ussop ! Dit Sanji plier en deux .

Et regarder y a Zoro qui rapplique remarque Ussop .

HEY Zoro ! hurla Luffy .

Je rêve ou il y a quelqu'un qui le guide renchérit Nami qui commençait a rire sous l'hilarité de la situation .

Ouah Zoro t'es qu'une tarlouze t'es même pas foutu de retrouver ton chemin tous seul .

Ta un problème complexé du sourcil répondit Zoro qui venait de se méler à la bataille pour la bouffe .

Ouais c'est toi mon problème tête de cactus !

Drring Drrring

Merde la sonnerie allez les gars on se bouge ! cria Luffy en se précipitant vers la sortie .

Luffy attend nous ! dit Nami en courant après Luffy , les autres à sa suite .


End file.
